finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Library of the Ancients
|quests=*Finding Mid Previa }} The Library of Ancients is a location in Final Fantasy V accessible on both Bartz's World and the Merged World. It contains countless volumes of books, including the Sealed Tome. Scholars congregate in the library to share and obtain knowledge but the basement is infested with books possessed by monsters. Ifrit resides deep in the basement, and in the past he was the one who burned the possessed books. The game has a glitch regarding the library, that if the party uses Teleport in the Merged World after the storyline events there are over, they end up at Ghido's Cave and not outside the library. Story Bartz and his fellow Warriors of Light arrive to the Library of the Ancients after the explosion at Karnak. They find that Mid, Cid Previa's grandson, is missing, and venture into the depths of the library filled with books possessed by demons. Halfway through the basement they find Ifrit, a summon who in the past burned the possessed books, and fight him, being rewarded with his power. At the deepest floor they find the demon Byblos and after defeating him, they meet with Mid and they all return to Karnak. Later, when Exdeath merges the worlds, Bartz, Krile, Faris and Ghido find the library whose scholars have met with Surgate's scholars and merged the parts of the Sealed Tome. Exdeath engulfs the library with the power of the Void, but the library is restored after Exdeath is defeated. Items Enemies Inside * Page 32 * Page 64 * Page 128 * Page 256 * Ifrit (Boss) * Byblos (Boss) Outside (First World) Overworld.]] * Aegir * Zu * Grass Tortoise * Mythril Dragon * Silent Bee Outside (Merged World) .]] * Sleepy * Triffid * Hedgehog * Python * Shadow * Elm Gigas Musical themes "Library of Ancients" , also known as "The Ancient Library" plays as the background music to the Library of the Ancients. The original theme is included in the music player. It is on the Memories of FFV album bought for 100 gil from Aldare's shop in Galdin Quay. It also appears in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival as a song and in Dissidia Final Fantasy arcade version as a battle music. Other appearances Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Library of Ancients FFV.png| FFAB Library of Ancients FFV 2.png| FFAB Library of Ancients FFV Special.png| Final Fantasy Record Keeper Bartz and the party arrive at the Library of the Ancients in search of clues about the last Crystal, but they soon learn that Cid's grandson, Mid, has gone missing. They head down into the depths of the library to find him. World of Final Fantasy Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable The Library of the Ancients appears as a stage. Gallery Ancient's Library.png|The Library of the Ancients (GBA). Library of the Ancients - Dungeon.PNG|Basement (GBA). Ancient's Library-WM.png|The Library on Bartz's World Overworld (GBA). Library of the Ancients WM2.png|Library of the Ancients on the Merged World Map (GBA). FFV Library of the Ancients SNES BG.PNG|Battle background (SNES). FFVA Library of the Ancients BG.PNG|Battle background (GBA). FFV Shrine Sprite.png|Library of the Ancients sprite. FFV Library Book Sprite iOS.png|Library of the Ancients book sprite. FFRK Library of the Ancients JP FFV.png|The Japanese dungeon image for Library of the Ancients in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. pt-br:Biblioteca dos Antigos Category:Locations in Final Fantasy V